Arginine and other basic amino acids have been proposed for use in oral care and are believed to have significant benefits in combating cavity formation and tooth sensitivity. Combining these basic amino acids with minerals having oral care benefits, e.g., fluoride and calcium, to form an oral care product having acceptable long term stability, however, has proven challenging. In particular, the basic amino acid may raise the pH and facilitate dissociation of calcium ions that can react with fluoride ions to form an insoluble precipitate. Moreover, the higher pH has the potential to cause irritation. At neutral pH or acidic pH, however, a system utilizing arginine bicarbonate (which the art teaches is preferred) may release carbon dioxide, leading to bloating and bursting of the containers. Moreover, it might be expected that lowering the pH to neutral or acidic conditions would reduce the efficacy of the formulation because the arginine may form an insoluble arginine-calcium complex that has a poorer affinity for the tooth surface, and moreover that lowering the pH would reduce any effect the formulation might have on buffering cariogenic lactic acid in the mouth. Partly because of these unaddressed formulation hurdles and partly because arginine has generally been viewed in the art as a potential alternative to fluoride rather than a co-active, there has been little motivation to make oral care products comprising both arginine and fluoride. Additional hurdles are potentially posed by addition of an antimicrobial agent. Commercially available arginine-based toothpaste, such as ProClude® and DenClude®, for example, contain arginine bicarbonate and calcium carbonate, but not fluoride nor any antimicrobial agent.
Accordingly, there is a need for a stable oral care product that provides a basic amino acid and also provides beneficial minerals such as fluoride and calcium.